Electrochemical reduction of CO2 has been investigated at a variety of metallic electrodes and a number of reports and reviews have been published on this subject. Published materials are presented below. These references and their teachings as well as all publications cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
1) Hori, Y.; Murata, A.; Kikuchi, K.; Suzuki, S. J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 1987, 728-729.
2) Hoshi, N.; Kawatani, S.; Kudo, M.; Hori, Y. J. Electroanal. Chem. 1999, 467, 67-73.
3) Hori, Y.; Murata, A.; Takahashi, R. J. Chem. Soc., Faraday Trans. 1 1989, 85, 2309-2326.
4) Hori, Y.; Murata, A. Electrochim. Acta 1990, 35, 1777-1780.
5) Tomita, Y.; Hori, Y. In Stud. Surf. Sci. Catal.; T. Inui, Anpo, M., Izui, K., Yanagida, S., Yamaguchi, T., Eds.; Elsevier: 1998; Vol. 114, p 581-584.
6) Jhong, H.-R. M.; Ma, S.; Kenis, P. J. A. Curr. Opin. Chem. Eng. 2013, 2, 191-199.
7) Gattrell, M.; Gupta, N.; Co, A. J. Electroanal. Chem. 2006, 594, p. 1-19.
8) Hori, Y. In Modern Aspects of Electrochemistry; Vayenas, C., White, R., Gamboa-Aldeco, M., Eds.; Springer New York: 2008; Vol. 42, p 89-189.
9) Ohta, K.; Kawamoto, M.; Mizuno, T.; Lowy, D. A. J. Appl. Electrochem. 1998, 28, 717-724.
10) Hori, Y.; Konishi, H.; Futamura, T.; Murata, A.; Koga, O.; Sakurai, H.; Oguma, K. Electrochim. Acta 2005, 50, 5354-5369.
11) Hori, Y.; Murata, A.; Takahashi, R.; Suzuki, S. J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 1988, 17-19.
12) Hori, Y.; Takahashi, I.; Koga, O.; Hoshi, N. J. Phys. Chem. B 2002, 106, 15-17.
13) Hori, Y.; Takahashi, R.; Yoshinami, Y.; Murata, A. J. Phys. Chem. B 1997, 101, 7075-7081.
14) Hori, Y.; Wakebe, H.; Tsukamoto, T.; Koga, O. Electrochim. Acta 1994, 39, 1833-1839.
15) Kuhl, K. P.; Cave, E. R.; Abram, D. N.; Jaramillo, T. F. Energy Environ. Sci. 2012, 5, 7050-7059.
16) Li, C. W.; Kanan, M. W. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2012, 134, 7231-7234.
17) Schouten, K. J. P.; Kwon, Y.; van der Ham, C. J. M.; Qin, Z.; Koper, M. T. M. Chem. Sci. 2011, 2, 1902-1909.
18) Tang, W.; Peterson, A. A.; Varela, A. S.; Jovanov, Z. P.; Bech, L.; Durand, W. J.; Dahl, S.; Norskov, J. K.; Chorkendorff, I. PCCP 2012, 14, 76-81.
19) Reske. R; Mistry, H; Behafarid, F; Cuenya, B. R.; Strasser, P.; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2014, 136, 6978-6986.
20) Lu, Q.; Rosen, J.; Zhou, Y.; Hutchings, G.S.; Kimmel, Y.C.; Chen, J. G.; Jiao, F. Nat. Commun. 2014, 5, 3242-3248.
21) Durand, W. J.; Peterson, A. A.; Studt, F.; Abild-Pedersen, F.; Norskov, J. K. Surf. Sci. 2011, 605, 1354-1359.
22) Peterson, A. A.; Abild-Pedersen, F.; Studt, F.; Rossmeisl, J.; Norskov, J. K. Energy Environ. Sci. 2010, 3, 1311-1315.
23) Hansen, H. A.; Varley, J. B.; Peterson, A. A.; Nørskov, J. K. J. Phys. Chem. Lett. 2013, 4, 388-392.
24) Peterson, A. A.; Nørskov, J. K. J. Phys. Chem. Lett. 2012, 3, 251-258.
25) Shin, H. C.; Dong, J.; Liu, M. Adv. Mater. 2003, 15, 1610-1614.
26) Boo, H.; Park, S.; Ku, B.; Kim, Y.; Park, J. H.; Kim, H. C.; Chung, T. D. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2004, 126, 4524-4525.
27) Bae, J. H.; Han, J.-H.; Chung, T. D. PCCP 2012, 14, 448-463.
28) Shin, H. C.; Dong, J.; Liu, M. Adv. Mater. 2003, 15, 1610-1614.
29) Trahey, L.; Vaughey, J. T.; Kung, H. H.; Thackeray, M. M. J. Electrochem. Soc. 2009, 156, A385-A389.
30) Kuhl, K. P.; Cave, E. R.; Abram, D. N.; Jaramillo, T. F. Energy Environ. Sci. 2012, 5, 7050-7059.
31) Kim, H.-J.; Jeon, W. S.; Ko, Y. H.; Kim, K. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A, 2002, 99, 5007-5011.
32) Nouel, et al., “Nafion®-based composite polymer electrolyte membranes,” Electrochimica Acta, 43(16-17); 2381-2387 (29 May 1998).